This invention relates generally to manufactured and modular housing and, more particularly, to double wide or sectional manufactured housing.
Double wide manufactured housing typically comprises two halves or sections which are transported to the home or erection site and then mated together at that site to form a completed house. Sectional manufactured and modular housing typically comprises two or more sections. Accordingly, reference to "sectional manufactured or modular housing" encompasses what has traditionally been known as "double wide" manufactured housing. It should be clearly understood that the present invention is applicable to all sectional manufactured and modular housing.
Road transportation of sectional manufactured and modular housing often presents unique problems from a regulatory standpoint and for safety reasons. Such houses typically include sections as wide as sixteen feet. Thus, special transportation precautions must be observed and expenses incurred when transporting these sections on highways and roads. For example, when each section is transported separately on its own undercarriage, separate lead and chase vehicles, permits and insurance are required. However, when the sections are transported on a single, reusable platform, special loading and unloading equipment is required.
During manufacture, these sections also present unique concerns. Each section is separately assembled. In order to be sure each section will properly mate when completed, the sections are pushed together during the manufacturing process. Thus, considerable floor space is required during assembly, as compared with the floor space required to produce a single wide building.
Another shortcoming with prior sectional manufactured and modular housing is the limited number of house configurations available. Usually, for example, such houses involve sections of equal length which are simply assembled to form a square or rectangular finished house. Also, to add a porch or patio deck onto the finished house typically requires separate footings or foundation for support.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved sectional manufactured and modular housing, particularly with respect to minimizing transportation expenses.
Another object is the provision of a process for making sectional manufactured and modular housing sections with less expense.
A further object is to permit greater permutations of design in sectional manufactured and modular housing and to simplify inclusion of patios and porches thereto.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will now become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of the following drawings and detailed description of preferred embodiments.